The Star Kissed Moon
by LunaBell1988
Summary: About a girl who finds happiness when she meets the cullens


The Star kissed Moon

Chapter 1 The Beginning It was about 8am when I awoke, It was hot, as always. The heat was something I was used to, being a native of Louisiana. I had just recently moved back to my hometown of New Orleans, after the death of my mother. I was there mainly for the comfort of my father, a retired Army general. He had spent 20 years in the service, and the sudden death of his wife was both tragic, and a shock to him. I had always been taught to treat others with respect, and help those in need, and my father needed me now. This is why I had moved back home and transfered to UNO. I was a college student, and had been in persuit of a sociology degree. The way people interacted had always facinated me. I stretched and yawned setting my feet on the floor with a slight thud. I stretched once again, allowing the muscles in my long, slender arms and legs to awaken. I ambled to the dresser sleepily, and looked in the mirror. The dark circles underneath my deep chocolate brown eyes, were an ever present reminder of my sleepless nights as of late. The nightmares......oh how they haunted me. My mother's death was in no part my own fault, yet I still felt that there was some way I could have prevented it. I wished every day, that I had gone with her. I felt that if I had gone with her as asked, that I would still have her. As these painful thoughts crowded my mind, the hot stinging tears welled in my eyes. "Snap out of it Shelly!" I told myself. "It's not your fault! There is nothing you could have done to prevent it. Besides, if you had been there, your dad would have had 2 funerals to attend, instead of just 1." I knew it was silly, and even seemed quite insane to speak to myself, but it was the only thing that pulled me back to reality. I shook my deep brown curls, and started to brush the tangles from my mangled locks. "Ugh! Ouch!" I exclaimed as one of the knots wrenched several strands from my scalp. I massaged the sore spot and then gripped my hair toward the middle and worked the knots out of the ends, before finishing up the top. I sighed and pulled a pair of jeans from my dresser drawer, and slipped them on. I then shucked my shirt and put a black tank top on in its place. My shoes of choice today? A well worn pair of black converse tennis shoes. I was always thankful for the weekends, they gave me time to relax being away from my classes. I picked up my cell phone from my nightstand, and looked at it. I had a new text message from my best friend Marie. Marie and I had been friends ever since I could remember. I read the text that asked what I had planned for the day. I typed a simple reply 'Nothing really, you?' and hit the 'send' key. I then flipped the phone closed and slid it into my pocket.  
I went down the stairs and found my dad in the kitchen sitting at the diningroom table, with breakfast already cooked. He heard me come in and looked up from the newspaper he was reading to greet me. "Good morning Shelly, another rough night?" He was well aware of the nightmares, and how O blamed myself for my mother's death. "Yeah, I just can't seem to shake them. I feel like the walking dead...." I replied and looked at the spread he had cooked. Scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and biscuits."Mmm dad, you sure did cook up a lot this morning. What's the occasion?" I knew my dad liked to cook, but he had not been doing so that much lately. "Oh, nothing much really. Just woke up this morning and felt like cooking again. Is that a crime?" He asked with a slight chuckle. General Tommy Thompson was not the world's best cook, but he knew his way around a kitchen pretty well. "No, of course it isn't a crime! I was just wondering because, oh nevermind!" I piled my plate full placing 2 biscuits, a saugage, 2 pieces of bacon, and of course some eggs onto it. I set the plate on the table and went to the refrigerator to get a glass of milk. I let out a disappointed sigh as I realized we had run out, and not gotten any more yet. "Dad, it lookslike I'm gonna have to go to the store today. We're out of milk." I informed him and poured myself a glass of orange juice instead. I sat at the table and quickly ate. My phone rang, informing me of a new text message. I looked to see what Marie had said now. 'Oh, I'm doing the same. Man, such boring lives we have huh? lol. No, we should really do something. Maybe go shopping?' I shook my head, being as I was not as big a fan of shopping as Marie was. I decided it would not hurt to go with her. I needed to get out of the house anyway, and could use a could use a couple ofnew pairs of jeans and a cute shirt or 2. I typed a quick response saying that it sounded good, and for her to meet me at my house in an hour. Her response was quick acknowledging our plans. I quickly cleaned up the breakfast dishes and informed my dad of my plans with Marie. He told me that sounded great and smiled. Before I had realized the passage of time, there was a knock at the door. I answered it and saw Marie ready to go. "Hey Shelly!" Was her cheerful greeting. "You ready to go?" She asked me excitedly. "Yeah, let me just get my purse." With that said, I bounded up the stairs, and grabbed my purse and was back downstairs in an instant. I heard Marie's voice carrying as she spoke to my dad. "Good morning Mr. THompson!" Her ever cheerful tone was present once again. "Well, hey there Marie. How have you been?" he smiled at her as he returned her greeting "Oh I've been good, just super busy with my classes and all." was her response. "Oh, well thats great to hear. I bet you're ready for this semester to be over huh?" Her eyes lit up as he asked her this. "Yes sir! I sure am. I can't wait for this summer, my family is going on vacation to California to visit my brother for a few weeks. We are going to stay in his beachfront home." Her excitement was apparent in her voice. "Well thats great to hear Marie, I do hope ya'll have fun, and have a safe trip."I smiled as I entered the livingroom where they were seated, as she waited for me. My dad looked up, and smiled at me. "Ya'll have fun and be careful. Oh and Shelly, don't forget to pick up the milk on your way home." I hugged him and thanked him for the reminder.  
I took a deep breath as we walked out the door and breathed in the hot air, that was thick with was almost enough to make a person break into an instant sweat. To one that was not used to it, as we were,it could be quite difficult to even breathe. The scent of the many cafes was heavy in the air and made me smile. I really had missed this when I had moved away. I smiled to Marie and put my sunglasses on to shade my eyes from the violent rays beating down upon us. I let out a theatrical sigh and wiped my forhead. Marie laughed at my actions. It was nice to be able to relax and have fun with her, without having all of the torturous thoughts of my nightmares. We watched the tourists ambling almost blindly, it seemed. The streets were beginning to fillup even more as the summer drew closer. We arrived at the store and walked inside. The air felt magnificentin comparison to the hot humidity we had been walking through just mere moments ago. "So what're we lookin' for?" I asked her curiously. She shrugged a bit and started toward a rack of clothes that I knew somebody with my bodytype could never wear. I myself was of an average build. Tall at 5 feet 9 inches, and weighed 175 pounds. A person would never be able to guess that I weighed that much, but that was simply due to my long legs. My short torso, however gave me a bit of a problem in my midsection. Marie, on the other hand, was about the same height, maybe an inch or 2 shorter than I. She however had a more slender figure, therefore able to pull off looks I never could. I made my way to the jeans racks and found an amazing pair of skinnyleg jeans, my favorite, due to the fact of how well they accentuated my slender legs. I pulled a couple more pairs from the rack to try on as well. Marie came up to me and admired the few articles I had selected so far. She too had a few of her own to try on. We went into 2 dressing rooms that were side by side, so that we would be able to show eachother what we looked like in each article. I tried my first pair of jeans on, and the fit amazingly! I was so excited. Marie squealed in delight at how great they looked on me. The other 2 pairs were just as awesome. She tried on a couple of hatler tops and a few pairs of jeans as well. I found some really cute tanktops and t-shirts to go with my jeans. We made our way to the counter, and the clerk was very courteous. She asked us if we had found everything we were looking for and rang up our purchases. When we had purchased our items, we set out into the heat once again. In the couple hours that had passed, the heat had grown more intense. The humidity was more like a weight bearing down upon those of us who dared to walk in it. I almost panted from the transition from the comfortable air conditioning, to the seering heat. Marie and I decided that now would be a good time to go into one of the many sidewalk cafes for a drink. We entered and ordeded our refreshments, myself getting a lemonade, as she ordered a coke. We sat and talked about what we wanted to do that night. The nightlife of New Orleans was alltogether different from that of the daytime. We settled upon going to one of the nightclubs. We had heard interesting things about vampiric activity there and were facinated by it. My main facination was the fact of how enraptured some prople became by these tales. I myself had not been too much interested in it, that is until she started talking about it to me. It was a widely known fact that New Orleans was a major center for vampires, or at least several freaks that thought they were. I had heard the many stories about them, but never believed them to be more than fiction. I usually scoffed at Marie's ideas and theories. I shook my head as 2 of these freaks I had just thought of walked in. THey were dressed in all black and wore dark makeup on their faces, which they had painted to look deathly white. Silly freaks, didn't they know that REAL vampires were only able to go out at night? They shot a glare at me and Marie and I shook my head once again. They sat in the booth behind us, and naturally Marie was the first to strike up a conversation with them. After they had spoken a while, I was informed that they had invited us to go with them to the club named Crimson Moon tonight. I shrugged and agreed. I was aware of the stories,but I did not believe them. I had also heard that you were only allowed in if you had been invited. This was the story, but once again I did not believe. This was due to the main myth behind this club being a 'vampire' club. When their conversation came to a close, We stood and left the cafe. I informed her that I would meet up with her later this evening and that I had some errands to attend to. We walked in opposite directions, and I took off toward the cemetary. I was once again on my way to visit my mother's grave. I felt the same stinging tears from earlier as I arrived at her vault and sat on the bench. I was unable to contain them, as they spilled onto my cheeks. Through my mournful sobs I spoke to her. "Oh mom......I miss you so much. Things just haven't been the same without you. I really wish you could see dad. He is just falling apart. I was glad that he actually cooked this morning. It gave us both a slight sense of normality." I then sighed and spoke through my tears again. "I just can't believe you're really gone........" My tearful words trailed off as my head hung low. It was then that I decided to stand. As I did, I tripped on my untied shoelace, knocking a vase through the stained glass window pane of an old moselium. I heard the crash of the vase as it shattered on the top of the vault contained inside. As I was bent to tie my shoelace I heard a slight thump. This scared me and I took off running as fast as my long legs could carry me. I kept running all the way home. When I arrived home I went into the door and up to my room. I sat on my bed and tried to catch my breath. I knew that I had been alone, yet I had heard a thump.  
What was going on? This question ran through my mind as I layed on my bed and closed my eyes. Sleep soon took me.  
Chapter 2 The Awakening It had been 7 long decades that William Reeves had been in slumber. This was suddenly ended as the sound of a vase shattering against the concrete of his vault caused him to awaken. His eyes opened and he stirred, his hand hitting the side. He heard the rapid beating of a heart and the rapid recession of feet. Somebody was running. A scent suddenly slipped through the tiny crack of the vault itself and the lid, along with a small stream of sunlight. He wished to go after the girl whom was responsible for awakening him from his slumber, due to her careless actions. This would have to wait until he had the cover of darkness. He closed his eyes in order to pass the hours until dark.  
When William opened his eyes, he found himself in total darkness. He slid the heavy cover to his vault off with ease and stepped out of his resting place. He emerged from the moselium and noticed the name of the grave next to his own. Jeanine Thompson. "This must be whom she was visiting." He thought to himself as the girls scent once again entered his nose. He emerged into the pale moonlight, his pasty alabaster skin and bluish silver eyes glowing. They settled upon a man, the grounds keeper. His voice flowed out of his mouth, as smooth and soft as silk as he spoke to the man. "Would you be so kind as to direct me to the nearest exit?" The man's color drained from his face as he pointed William in the direction of the exit. William's long neglected thirst surfaced and he spoke again. "Thank you kind sir. I do have one more favor to ask of you." He approached the man slowly, the man dropped his flashlight and took off running. William was in front of him in an instant. He sunk his fangs deep into the flesh of the man's neck and drained him of all of his blood. He then carefully disposed of the lifeless corpse and set out tracking the girl's scent. He entered the crowded streets and noticed that he was drawing lots of attention to himself by the way he was dressed. He decided it would be best if he updated what he was wearing to fit in with the present time. He obtained some clothing, and continued in his endeavor. His dark brown shoulderlength hair blew in the slight warm breeze that blew suddenly. He closed his eyes for a moment to focus upon the girl's scent. He was not going to allow himself to lose it. As he neared her home, the scent became stronger. The people thinned out and after a while, he was where her scent was the strongest. He was at Shelly's house.....

I looked out my window as the darkness settled. I had put on one of my new pairs of jeans and one of my new shirts. Marie had just texted me to finalize the plans, and make sure we were still on to go to Crimson Moon. I informed her that we were, and told her I would be ready in 30 minutes. I quickly fixed my hair and applied my make up. My phone rang and caused me to jump. I was still a bit skittish since I had left the cemetary. I knew I had heard a thump....even though I had been there alone. Man, was I going insane from the lack of good rest? That must be it, I couldn't go around jumping at every little noise. I really needed a good night's rest. Maybe when I got home I would be able to do just that, rest well. I examined myself in the mirror one more time as I answered my phone. "Hello?" I heard Marie's voice on the other end. "Hey are ya ready yet? I'm just about there." "Geeze Marie! You just texted and I asked for 30 minutes. Eager much?" I laughed as she did as well. "Well of COURSE! We are going to Crimson Moon! The most well known vampire club in all of New Orleans!" I groaned "Oh brother! Not that again!" I loved Marie like a sister, but she could be quite annoying at times. I hurried down the stairs as I heard her pull up in my driveway. I hugged my dad before I went out the door, and reminded him that I had my cell phone if he needed anything. He nodded and told me to have fun. "Oh and Shelly....." I stopped and, turned to look at him. "Yeah dad?"  
His eyes showed concern "Please be careful....." He gave me his standard warning as always. "Yeah dad, we will be I promise." I assured him as always. It seemed rather trivial to have to do this, but since my mom's car accident, which was the cause of her death, he had been vary worried about me being careful and safe. I locked the door and walked out to Marie's car, and got in. I had the uneasy feeling of being watched as I did so. I shrugged it off as my paranoia again. "What took you so long?" She asked as if she was impatient. This was unlike her. I reminded her about my dad, and she informed me that she had forgotten. "Its alright. You seem really eager to get there though." I pointed out. "Well DUH!" she replied. I couldnt help but laugh. We spoke the entire way. The drive passed by quickly as we talked and joked around. I did not mention my experience at the cemetary, or the feeling I had gotten before we left my house. I was afraid she was going to think I was crazy or something, even I was thinking I was crazy! My thoughts scattered as we entered the lot. We emerged from the car and I felt many eyes upon us.I hated this feeling of being watched! I sighed and walked with Marie toward the front doors, where we met up with her friends from the cafe. We walked in with them. I scanned the club and saw many freaks, as well as some normal looking people like Marie and myself. I decided to sit at the bar, though I was not drinking. I was merely watching all that was happening in my present surroundings. Marie, of course was socializing with all of the other patrons there, including the 2 we had met earlier. I did not understand what the appeal of this place was. I had the sensation of being watched, yet again. This feelign was beginning to get old very quickly. I looked up and saw a pair of bluish silver eyes studying me. I looked down quickly, feeling ill at ease with him looking at me like that. I did not know of his intentions, but I was sure they were not of a good nature. I looked around and spotted Marie. She waved me over as she danced with a couple of guys. I shook my head showing a lack of interest. She simply shrugged and continued dancing as if to say 'Suit yourself!' I chuckled to myself and leaned back against the bar.  
I looked back to the man, his eyes were still trained upon me, as if he were in charge of watching me or something. This sent a chill down my spine. I looked away quickly and dared not look toward him again. I did not need to see him to know that his eyes were still boring into me. This gave me another wave of unease. I was about to get up and go to the bathroom, as a wave of nausea hit me. I was about to stand and go, but my head was spinning to much to do so. I sat back down and held my stomach.  
That's when I was approached by 2 women, they were beautiful and their eyes were the same unusual bluish silver as the man that was watching me. They had long sikly hair. One was blonde, and the other was brunette. The brunette had hair that reached almost to her waist, and the blonde had hair that was to her shoulders. Both were of a slender build and had the attention of every man, aside from the one that was watching me. I was a bit shocked as they sat on either side of me studying me as if I were a piece of meat. As I stood to walk away, one of them called out to me "Where are you going? We dont bite.......hard." I heard a collected chuckle from both, as I walked away in a brisk pace.  
I then decided to walk outside to get away from them. This was not my most brilliant idea, as I soon found myself being followed by these women. I tried to get away as I heard weird snarling noises coming from their throats. What the hell was going on? Who were these women, no correction, WHAT were these women? I ran into an ally beside the club. Dumb idea number 2 of the night. They had me cornered and I saw their fangs as they approached me. I was in shock and I was horrified. The color drained from my face and my blood ran cold. Was I face to face with VAMPIRES? Really? There was no way! They didn't exist, they werent real! There was no way! The scream that built in my throat got stuck, and only a squeak came in it's place. I was prepared to die. I closed my eyes and hoped that my death would be be quick, and I would not suffer too much.  
I heard a low snarl and the 2 women turned to see where it had come from. I too looked. There was a man standing eyes widened as I took in his features. He appeared to be my age, yet he seemed older. My chocolate eyes settled upon his. They were the same bluish silver as the women's. He was the one from inside! He seemed to be comunicating with them and they looked back to me one last time then disappeared. He approached me and I was still terrified. Had he come to kill me instead? He looked into my eyes. He then took a deep breath inhaling my scent and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, I did not see any malice in them. He took my hand in his own gently and raised it to his lips then placing a soft kiss upon the back of my hand. He then spoke. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am William Reeves." A smile played at his lips as he stood in front of me. He thought as he looked into my eyes again "I was seeking her to destroy her for disturbing my slumber, but she is the picture of absolute beauty. I must not harm so much as a single hair on her head." He did not avert his gaze from me as he remembered his first love. He was reminded of her by me. His skin was soft, and as cold as ice. "It's nice to meet you William, and thank you. I am Shelly.......Shelly Thompson." As soon as I had spoken these words His eyes seemed to light up with realization. He thought to himself "Yes, my earlier assumption was indeed correct. It was the woman, whom is buried next to my own resting place, that she was there to visit." I was in utter shock still, and wondered why he was not attacking me. I was frozen and in awe. Was he like them? Could they really have been? Could he really be? A million thoughts ran through my head and I got lost in them as he spoke again. "It is alright dear Shelly, they are gone and no harm shall befall you." I was in confusion at his words, but did not express this out loud. I wanted to know what was going on. Before I had time to ask, my mysterious rescuer, William, was gone. I blinked a couple of times before I saw Marie running toward me frantically. "Oh my GOSH! Shelly, where have you been? I was so damn worried! Next time you decide to run off like that can you at least TELL ME?" I barely heard her as she went on and on.  
Marie was rambling, and I was staring off into space. She finally noticed my lack of attention, and looked me in the eyes."Shelly! Look at me! Are you ok? What happened?" My eyes darted to her and I was still speechless. Her new friends whispered something about knowing what had happened. They looked to MArie and one of them pulled her aside. She explained to Marie about the women and what they were. "Seriously?" She exclaimed "Wow! I sure am glad nothing happened. I bet that was really terrifying." She nodded. Marie walked back to me both relieved and jealous. She was jealous that I had come face to face with vampires, yet relieved that I had not become their supper. She decided it would be best if we went home.  
On the ride home she could not stop gushing about how lucky I was, especially to have met one vampire, much less 2 and have lived to tell about it. My thoughte were elsewhere, not on the 2 that had intended me as their next meal, but on the one that had rescued me. My thoughts were on William. Who was he? Why had he been watching me? How had he known where I was and why had he followed me? What was going on? These questions filled my mind as Marie continued to ramble on. I shook my head to clear it. Fortunately for myself, this action was a valid response to Marie's most recent question, "Do you believe in vampires now?" She took my response as a 'no'. "How could you not? Especially after what happened." She exclaimed in shock. The truth was that I really didn't believe. I still was unsure of what had happened, therefore how could I be sure as to if I should believe or not.  
When we arrived at my house, she killed the engine and twisted in her seat to look at me. "Shelly......." she began "......I know that you are still in shock over what happened tonight,  
but you can not deny the evidence. They could have killed you. You are so lucky." She went silent for a moment and then thought aloud. "Hmm, I wonder why they did not attack you." My eyes widened, and she mistook my reaction as hurt. "No! I did'nt mean it like that. I mean I'm glad they didn't, but I am just really curious what stopped them. I really would love to know." I did not speak. I knew exactly what had stopped them, but I was not ready to answer her tirade of questions that would surely follow that part of my story. I just wanted to forget the entire ordeal.  
Marie asked me if she could stay the night since it was past 2 in the morning. I told her that was fine so that she did not have to drive home being so tired. I knew that she was hoping to get more out of me though. I was not going to give in. My mind and body were exausted. All I was ready for was sleep. I changed into my pajamas, and brushed my teeth and hair. I washed the makeup from my face.  
When I got finished I peeked in my dad's room. He was sleeping soundly, the sound of his heavy breathing and soft snoring could be heard. A soft smile crossed my lips as I made my way back to my room. I walked in and found Marie already set up on the pull out couch bed. She was laying on her stomach with her head placed in her hands looking up at me. Her legs were swinging back and forth in the air sticking up from where she lay. I sat on my bed and stifled a yawn. She laughed "Hey sleepyhead!" I yawned again, this time unable to contain it. "Yeah, it is after 2 am ya know!" She just shook her head. "Ok, I'll tell ya what." I began "I'll tell ya all about my ordeal when we wake up. Right now we both need sleep." She reluctantly agreed. I lied down in my bed and closed my eyes. She settled into her respective bed and also closed her eyes. We both fell asleep soonafter.  
Images flooded my mind as I slept, first my mother asking me to ride with her to go into the city. Myself declining to go. Next came the sirens and strobing lights of the emergency vehicles.  
Suddenly it was raining, and dark. The sirens and speaking sounded distant and almost little more than an echo. I watched as they zipped up the black body bag and loaded my mother's lifeless body into the ambulance. The tears stung my eyes as I ran toward the scene yelling out "No! Wait! This can't be happening! Please, my mother can't be dead!" They carried on as if I wasn't even there.  
The tears poured from my eyes and I sank to the ground resting on my knees. My body was shaking violently from my sobs. There was nothing I could do, I felt helpless once again. This time my nightmare was different. From the trees of the nearby forest, out of the darkness I saw a pair of bluish silver eyes. They were stairing at me, I closed my own eyes and reopened them. The scene of my mother's accident was suddenly the alley behind Crimson moon and there were 2 beautiful women in front of me, I was cornered, trapped. Suddenly there was a loud snarl and they moved aside. I saw the man from the club, William. He approached me and bared his fangs preparing to bite me. My nightmare ended suddenly as I awoke with a start. It was morning and light outside. Marie was already awake and I noticed the delicious aroma of bacon in the air for the second morning in a row. He was getting back to his old self it seemed. I I walked into the kitchen and smiled. Marie and my father were holding a conversation. I assumed that I once again looked pretty rough. Another night, another nightmare. The only difference was that this time there was another star in my nightmares. This star only came out at night and looked to me as a meal. I shuddered as I remembered it again and fixed my plate. Marie looked at me with a smile on her face. "So did you ever get to sleeping good? I woke up to get a glass of water, and found you with your sheet all twisted around you. You must've been sleeping hard." I shrugged and looked back to my plate. "I slept alright I guess."  
My dad looked up from his plate and looked at me. "The nightmares again?" I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah....I really don't know how to shake them. It's really starting to get to me." My dad seemed concerned by this. "Shelly, sweety maybe you need to see a doctor," I scoffed at this idea. "A doctor dad? I'm not sick or crazy! I'm just having trouble sleeping!" I hated that my emotions had gotten the better of me but his statement had made me sound like a nutcase or somebody that was critically ill. The hurt showed in his eyes as he spoke, "Shelly,  
I didn't mean it like that. I simply meant that you have some anxiety, if you were able to resolve the issues....." he sighed ".....maybe then you would be able to get rid of these nightmares, and sleep well again." Marie had stayed silent and allowed my dad and I to talk. She piped up now and looked at me with concern showing in her eyes. "Shelly, I agree with your dad. You know I love you as if you were my own sister. I'm really worried about you too. Look, if you want I'll even ride with you there." I sighed this time and apologized. "I know ya'll were only trying to help me and I'm sorry for having snapped at you dad. I really shouldn't have." I felt terrible, for my reaction. I just wanted these nightmares to end as much as then wanted them to end for me. My dad smiled softly at me as he spoke. "It's alright, I suppose you were just on edge from not sleeping well. I understand, and I love you." I swallowed the bite I had just taken and smiled back at him and then at Marie. "I love ya'll too, and thanks. I really dont want ya'll to worry about me. It makes me feel terrible." Marie smiled and reached over to hug me. I hugged her back and smiled to her and my dad again. When we had all finished eating, she helped me clean up from breakfast. When we had finished, she dragged me up the stairs and into my room. "Ok Shelly, time to spill it! You promised me last night that you would tell me all about last night." I sighed and regretted ever saying that. I knew that there was no way around it, so I looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok Marie, I will tell you everything from the beginning, but you have to promise me that you won't think I am insane."  
She looked at me with a confused look on her face and said "Um....what do you mean?" I looked at her still my eyes pleading with her. "Please.....you have to promise!" She took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Ok I promise. Now please tell me what is going on."  
I took a deep breath and began my tale. "Yesterday when we parted ways after leaving the cafe, I went to visit my mom's grave." She nodded and shifted to get more comfortable. "Well I was sitting there on the bench, and talking to her. I know that sounds weird probably, but it just feels good to talk to her." Tears filled my eyes as I thought of my mom again. She noticed my tears and hugged me. "Its ok, there is nothing wrong with that at all." I nodded and took in a deep breath to continue. "When I stood I tripped on my untied shoelace knocking a vase through a window of a moselium. I heard it shatter as it hit the vault inside." She nodded again and seemed confused as to why I had asked her to promise not to think I was crazy.  
I took another deep breath and continued. "Ok, here's where it gets crazy. I was alone there, yet after the crash of the shattering vase, I heard a thump from inside the vault. I took off running as fast as I could to get out of there.


End file.
